Silence in the Dark
by mitkotsu
Summary: How can love lead you down a dark path. Never to trust anyone anymore. What if love got you murdered one night. (random story i made up) (crappy summary i know) (i'll keep updating if anyone likes the story) (might need to change to M later not sure about now)
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Chapter 0

I used to live a wonderful and fun life. I been in and out of love many times and didn't like it; couldn't trust anyone. I always lied to the person I was with about loving him, sad isn't it?

I was part of my high school cheer leading team, I was in my senior year, and everything was going perfectly. Until that night...that same night, I was raped and murdered. And for what reason, I honestly don't know. Innocent as I look, I was dead before I knew it. I'm only here in spirit, looking over my dead tainted body now, the pool of blood surrounding my body. I saw a guy walk up to my body and closed my eyes.

He sighed then smirk down at my body "Damn, this beautiful body can't go to waste. I think i'll just keep her."

I thought "This asshole. What i'm now some new dead toy? What a jerk!" I wanted to punch him, but I couldn't. I was no longer human, only a spirit wandering this earth.

I saw the guy put my body in a bag, cleaned up the blood real well and dashed down the alley. I sat on the side of the alley, as water began to swell up in my eyes. "I...didn't even get to live my whole life yet." I cried softly.


	2. Chapter 1: Monday

Monday: The soft silk wrapped my body in total bliss. I felt like I just died and went to heaven. It was a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach and all around me. I didn't want to leave this paradise.

"Miss Kagamine if you want to sleep, you can go sleep in the principal's office." Mr. Kamui said, standing over me like a hawk.

"Eh...ok I'll get up in a minute Mr. Kamui." I replied in a sleepy voice.

"Hm...Someone didn't sleep early last night I see" Mr. Kamui said, walking back to the front of the class. I sat up in my seat and looked up at the board.

First period: English. Yeah, it's one of my best classes but it's very boring. Every Monday morning, I come in here and go to sleep. Mr. Kamui should be lucky I even get his work done.

"So class, can anyone tell me what William Shakespeare was trying to show in the tragic love story, Romeo and Juliet?"

"That Romeo and Juliet were never meant to be together, but they went against their parents rule to become lovers and die in each other's arms" I said, replying to the question.

"Good answer miss sleepy head." Mr. Kamui said. The class laughed a bit.

"Man Mr. Kamui is on your case today Rin" Len whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know. It's not my fault his class is boring" I whispered back.

Len Kagamin was one of my best friends. I can always talk to him about anything. He ended up telling me that he likes me but never asked me out cause he knows how I am; he feels that it's better to stay friends.

"Ugh, I want to get out of this class" I whispered to Len.

"I know me too" he whispered back. The bell rang suddenly out of nowhere and students rushed to get out the room.

"Rin, Len, please stay behind. I need to have a word with you" Mr. Kamui said as soon as we reached the door.

"OMG" I mouthed to Len. We both turned around and looked at Mr. Kamui.

"Come over to the desk." Mr. Kamui said while he motioned us to come over. We walked over, knowing that Mr. Kamui is doing this just to mess with us.

"So do you know why I called you both back in?"

"Um is it because you hate us that much?" Len replied. I giggled at his answer.

"Oh very funny Mr. Kagamin, but no I called you both back because I thought you would love the surprise I have for you"

"What surprise?" I questioned.

"Well I wanted you guys to go on a mini vacation and don't worry I'll pay for everything. I paid for you guys to go to cruise for three weeks since you both are my top students."

Our faces at that point broke out in a big smile.

"Seriously, Oh thank you" I hugged Mr. Kamui. Len hugged him afterwards.

"Yeah you are an awesome teacher"

"Wait, is it just us two going on the trip?"

"Yeah. I mean you both are old enough to be together." Mr. Kamui answered to me.

The only thing on my mind at that point was how the hell I'm going to spend three weeks with Len. And we're going to be together in a room, by ourselves. Oh boy. While I was lost in thought, Mr. Kamui and Len were chatting about the trip.

"So what do you think about the trip Rin? Sounds good right?"

"Huh? oh yeah sounds great." I said giving Len a warm smile.

"Wait, when do we leave then?" I questioned afterwards.

"You guys leave this week Friday" Mr. Kamui stated.

"Oh sweet, four more days" Len said in a burst of excitement. I was happy too, I would be spending three weeks with my best friend, although I was still a bit worried but that washed away in an instant when excitement consumed all of me in one stroke of a smile that stretched across my face. I could have sworn that my smile reached from ear to ear.

After Mr. Kamui gave us an envelope that contained all the documents we needed for the trip to South Carolina, we left the room, both of us looking stupid with retarded smiles on our faces.

"Wait, Len we have to keep our mouth shut about this trip"

"Oh yeah, you're right about that."

"I'm serious, not a word of this" I warned Len. The way my voice sounded, made Len look at me with a shocked expression of fear.

"O-ok don't kill me now, I swear I won't say a word." he replied in a low voice. For some reason Len is kind of scared of me, which really gets me confused and puzzled why I do.

"So what do we have now?"

"I don't know. Oh we have math and we're late!" I shouted as I ran with swift movement. Len kept up with my pace as we ran past lockers and many doors of classrooms.

Meanwhile in Math class, Ms. Megurine was on the subject that I loved the most since I do well in her class as well. I guess you can say I'm a straight A student. But beside the point, she was teaching Pythagorean Theorem. I know, I sound like a big geek but I just love math. But her classroom is all the way on the second floor. Go figure. By the time Len and I tread up the stairs, we were out of breath.

"Why can't she be like everyone else and have her classroom on the first floor?" Len had asked; almost ready to pass out on the floor.

"I don't know, I guess she wants to be different and besides she's special. She has to have her class on the second floor." I replied back gasping a bit.

Just saying what I said just now, made my mouth so dry that I needed water. We finally reached her room and before we knocked, she swung the door opened and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh how nice of you two to join us, please come in and don't worry about being late" she said in a cheerful voice.

You see why I like her. She doesn't care if you are late, she just cares that you're in her class and doing her work.

Len sat next to me in class and I stared up at the board. I was so lost in thought about the trip. It was as if we were already on the trip in the room. Len and I started to unpack our clothes in the dressers that were provided for us. I lay on my bed as Len was still unpacking. Then with no thinking of it he was on top of me, staring me down with his crystal blue eyes. They had a soft look in them. I reached up and ran my fingers up through his yellow hair he let down earlier. He started to come down to my face. Our lips were inches away from touching. His hand was in touch with mines as our fingers intertwined. He spoke but I heard no words.

"What?" I only managed with a whisper.

He spoke again. Yet still no words.

"Len what are you trying to tell me?" I said, staring to get worried.

His eyes met mines, yet they weren't the same soft blue eyes I stared at before. They turned a deep blue. His tears were of blood.

I gasped and tried to get up but his hands were at my wrist. But what scared me the most was when he spoke for the third time.

"You are forever mines Rin. I cannot let you leave my side." Len said in a deep voice. I looked in his eyes. He could tell I was scared yet he smirked at my expression. He was about to bite into my neck when someone nudged me. I jumped up a bit and screamed a little.

"Whoa calm down Rin. It's just me" Len said, looking scared like I did something during that whole daydream.

"What's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Well beside the fact you was about to karate chop me in the face, not much. You were sitting like a statue for about five minutes."

"Oh. Heh sorry about that" I said giggling.

"Ha it's no big deal Rin, it's alright." Len replied back.

I know you would expect us to sit in the front like good little kids, but truth be told I hate being in the front. That would mean I have to stare up at the teacher. Literally stare up at them. It scares me. And teachers will not let you sleep. I like my sleep very much and for a teacher to ruin that makes me want to rip their head off.


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch

Best time of the day: lunch time. It was where students would gossip and chat about the classes they just had or came from. Len and I made our way through the much busy and loud lunchroom until we spotted Miku sitting next to Kaito.

"Hey guys" I said smiling.

"Hey Rin and Len, I missed you it felt like I haven't seen you all day you guys" Miku exclaimed with a pout.

"Yeah no kidding" Kaito replied with a cheesy smile. We sat down across from Miku and Kaito and started talking about what we did over the weekend.

"I talked to Rin over the weekend and played video games." Len said.

"Heh I wonder what you guys were talking about" Miku said jokingly.

Len's face when a little red when she said that. We were only talking about some video Len showed me of a guy who was snowboarding and got trampled with snow. But Miku wouldn't believe that since she seen the look on Len's face.

Before anyone said another word, "THEY" walked in the lunch room. The whole entire lunchroom went silent as they walked through the doors. They were the popular gang and often hung out by themselves like they are the only ones in the school.

I could care less for their presence but everyone else is just like scared little chickens around them. There were four of them :Meiko,Lily, Gumi,and Akaito. Every time they walked in, Miku would nudge me to tell me "look at Akaito, isn't he hot?"and i would simply reply back with a shrug.

"Oh look at the loser table with their leader Rinnny" Meiko said as she passed our table with her posse.

"Leave them alone Meiko" Akaito said afterwards.

Miku looked at me and did that thing with her eyebrows. Akaito flashed me a shy smile and i smiled back as he walked off. I could tell someone was jealousy when Len looked away and mumbled something to his self.

"I'm so jealous of you Rin" Miku said after they where far from hearing distance.

"Why be jealous of me? I'm a no body who hangs out with awesome friends."

"But you're a cheerleader whose a cutie and has guys crawling up to you. Even Len thinks about having you to his self"

"I-I do not" Len stammered as his face starting turning all shades of red

"Please Len you know you do." Miku said smirking at him.

"I do not. You what, I'm done with this argument Miku" Len said putting his head down.

"Ha, he knows i'm right" Miku said smiling.

"Heh Miku leave him be, i think you embarrassed him enough" i said after.

"I agree. I mean he already looks like a tomato" Kaito said after.

"Ugh!" Len muffled under his arm.

"So Miku what's the plan after school?" Kaito asked

"I guess we can go to the store you wanted to go to yesterday" she replied.

Kaito had the biggest smile on his face since she deny going before. Kaito and Miku always hang out after school. I always tease her about them dating and she objected that they would end up together but she believes that Kaito can do better. His ex's from before were terrible and not for him she would state. I just think she was jealous. The bell rang and we started heading upstairs. I felt someone was watching me as i was leaving. I turned and met the eyes of Akaito. His gaze was mesmerizing i felt like walking over to him but Len pulled me out and we walked to class.


	4. Chapter 3: Home

Not much else happened at school, so i rather not bore you with my other boring classes. It was the end of the day and kids were cheering and saying "Thank god school's over". I rather be cheering when a Friday rolls around.

"May i walk you home, mi lady?" Len asked in a funny British accent.

"Of course you can, oh kind gentleman" I said with a giggle.

"Heh, Rin i do miss those days when we were kids doing dumb stuff."

"I know me too. It was lots of fun" i said smiling.

As we walked off the sun still shining in the sky. It was like a warm feeling to me but the feeling was very then that other feeling came back, like someone was watching me again. I couldn't help but to turn and see Akaito's red crimson eyes from afar. Len stared off into the direction i was looking as his smile slowly faded into a frown then he turned to look at me.

"Rin we should be going, it's getting late." Len said .

"Y-yeah we should" I said turning around to face Len, who now had his back to me and started walking off.

I guess Miku was right, i mean Akaito was hot but it's always the hot ones that end up hurting you in the long was one thing that scare me and it was Akaito's eyes. His eyes would be speaking to me, telling me to come over. In the back of my mind, he seemed like a sweet guy but i couldn't trust whatever laid underneath that smiling face of his. I was so lost that i forgot Len was walking in front of me. He hated Akaito. It was like Akaito always gotten the girl Len wanted. But Len seemed determined to make sure he wasn't getting me this time. It was like a secret battle between them for my love. But now, i couldn't tell who was caught me in the middle of of my trance when he suddenly asked

"So do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Akaito..."

"What? no i don't even know him that well to like him."

"But it could be love at first sight you know." Len said as I heard the anger in his voice.

I had to think of something quick.

"Look Len. I don't like him. I don't even hang with him. If you knew me any better you would know i sometimes don't pay attention when he's around." I said, hoping to reassure him.

"Really? I'm sorry Rin. I guess i'm just tired from school and thought that..."

"..that i liked him? No i would never. If i liked him, you would be the first to know. Even though i know you wouldn't want to hear it." i said after.

"Heh you know me so well Rin" Len said with a smile. He seemed to lighten up just a bit.

I don't understand still, why fight over me. I'm a nobody. There are other girls but they rather fight over me. Ugh i will never understand the simply mind of a boy. We reached my house and walked up the porch. Len opened his arms up wide and smiled.

"Come on Rin. You know what has to be done or else its tickle time" Len said chuckling.

I laughed and hugged him. He smelled sweet of bananas. He wrapped his arms around my waist as i wrapped my arms around his neck as he gave me a big hug. We released from the hug and just smiled.

"Well i'll see you tomorrow in school Rin."

"Yeah later Lenny" i said giggling.

Len bushed lightly and turned, walked down the steps and turn to walk up the block. I stepped inside my house and closed the door behind. I didn't bother to say hi to my parents who were sitting quietly in the living room watching TV. I could tell my brother Ryoku was home, he always blasting music but it never bothers my parents. I went up to my room, dropped my bag on my desk, kicked off my shoes off my tired feet and plopped on the bed staring at the ceiling. So many thoughts ran through my mind at that very moment. "What was up with Akaito today? He was being very weird. It was like everywhere i looked, i saw him staring at me, ever since lunchtime". His face popped up in my mind with his eyes staring at me again. I jerked up in my bed and shook my head.

"I can't seem to get his face out of my mind. It's like his face is burnt into my brain. It's like his eyes will never stop looking at me. Even in my dreams, i don't think i'm safe from those crimson eyes anymore..."


	5. Chapter 4: Beginning of Nightmares

I was in a big open field. There were cherry blossom trees around and they were so beautiful the way their petals would fall to the ground. I walked for a bit until i saw Len.

"Len? what are you doing here?" i asked out of curiosity.

When he spoke no words came out of his mouth. It was just like that dream i had yesterday. I turned around and saw Akaito. At this point i was a bit scared. They both held one of their hands out for me to come to one of them. I was about to cry, why would they make me choose. I feel like if i choose one over the other, the other one would get mad and walk out of my life forever. I want them to be in my life but i couldn't choose. Len was my best friend in the world and Akaito was there. Just a mysterious guy i wanted to know about for some strange reason. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as i kneel down and cried. My heart felt like it was breaking in two, i can't take this anymore.

"It's ok Rin." i heard a voice whisper to me. I looked up and saw Len and Akaito looking down at me.

"W-why? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked with teary eyes.

"Because you're mines" Len said

"And you're mine as well" Akaito said after.

There were chains around both my wrist. One was connected to Len's wrist, the other to Akaito's wrist. They changed to tuxedo's and I was wearing a wedding dress that was covered in blood. I looked at them both and they had twisted smiles on their faces. My wonderland, my free place, my sanctuary was now falling apart. It turned to a wide field of death. I have never seen so much death and burnt things in my life. So many bodies burnt, so much trees that looks rotten, and the blood that surrounded me. Nothing but rotten flesh was all what i saw. I woke up screaming out of my dream. I was sweating and shaking a lot my brother came running into the room.

"Where is he?!" he yelled as he came in with a bat in his hand.

"No no no it's alright Ryoku, i just had a bad dream is all..." i said with a calm voice.

"Oh is everything alright sis?" Ryoku asked with a gentle voice as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah i suppose so" i replied back with a sad sigh.

"Sis if something is bothering you, you know you can come talk to me about it." Ryoku said looking at me worried.

"i Know Ryoku." i simply replied.

"Well ok. i'm going to let you get back to sleep since you got school in the morning" Ryoku said standing up and hugging me good night. He left out the room, but before he did he said "good night sis" and closed the door behind him. After that i couldn't go back to sleep, what if that dream came back again. I don't want to dream that ever again.

-Next day: Tuesday Morning-

Luckily, I was able to get some sleep since I couldn't fall back to sleep right away. The tiredness took over eventually and I was able to not have that dream again. Although I was still scared. I got up at 6 and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I look myself in the mirror and saw my short messy blond hair all over the place. I giggled and put my hair in a pony tail. I turned the shower on as the steam rose. I closed the curtains and brushed my teeth first cause i would feel lazy afterwards to do it, so might as well do it now. After brushing my teeth, I stripped my clothes off and stepped in. The hot water ran down my back it started to sting but the stinging felt good. I thought about that dream and shivered a bit.

"Hey, don't waste up the hot water now." I heard Ryoku shout on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry I won't take long" I shouted back.

After i was done with my shower I wrapped myself in my towel, got my clothes and walked out the bathroom. The steam escaped the bathroom and the heat hit Ryoku's face.

"My god girl. What you was in a sauna or something?" Ryoku asked, fanning himself.

"Haha no I wasn't" I replied giggling.

"Sheesh trying to make me sweat so early in the morning." Ryoku said going in the bathroom and looking at me at the corner of his eye and closing the door behind him.

I laughed as I made my way back to my room. The blue lights on my clock read "6:30". I got on a bra and panties and then put on my school uniform. Our uniform was for the boys: black pants or khaki with a white or black button down shirt. The only thing for the girls is that they have to wear black or khaki skirt. I decided to go with a khaki skirt with a black button down shirt. I put on my floral flats, grabbed my bag, put some lotion on my legs (since i forget every time to do so) got my keys, put my keys in the bag, got my sweater and headed down stairs. I went to the black board and saw there were two separate clips. One for me and one for Ryoku. My mom or dad usually puts money in the clips for us when they leave for work. I saw that there was 30 dollars waiting for me. I took the money and went out the door.

"Hey Rin" Len said walking on the sidewalk and stopped.

Len and I always walked to school together since we are neighbors.

"Hey Len. Ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah. Let's go" Len said with a smile.

We arrived at school minutes later and walked through the halls. I saw that red hair through the crowd. Akaito was standing by his locker when his eyes met mines. I averted my eyes just to not to be caught in his gaze again. Len and I reached our lockers, got our stuff and went to english. Mr. Kamui was talking with another teacher as Len and I sat in our seats. The other teacher left and Mr. Kamui looked to his students.

"Well students, it seems a student is going to be transferring to our class" Mr. Kamui said.

There was a small knock on the door as Mr. Kamui walked over and opened the door.

"Please, come in boy. Don't be shy." Mr. Kamui said to the student.

As soon as the student walked in, I felt as my world was crashing down all around me. His crimson eyes met mines once again as his soft hair stood on top of his head. I looked down to avoid him once again. Why does he keep looking at me? It's like he wants something from me. I don't have anything to offer to him anyway.

"Students this is Akaito Shion. He is going to be in our english class now. So Mr. Shion please take a seat anywhere you like." Mr. Kamui said.

Well I think my nightmare is already starting to become a reality. I just need to do one thing now: ESCAPE FROM IT.


	6. Chapter 5: The Close Escape

Len was glaring at Akaito then shifted his glanced over to me. But to his surprised he saw that I was scared to see Akaito in our class. He thought this probably means that he's has a better chance.

"W-why is he in our class?" I asked shivering slightly.

"I don't know. Wait, why are you shivering?" Len asked with a worried look.

"If I told you, you might think i'm crazy.." I said with a saddened look.

"Oh, come on Rin. I'm like your best friend" Len said.

"Ok, fine i'll tell you later when class is over" I said and then resting my head down on my desk.

Akaito passed many desks overlooking some students. What really sucked is that there is one seat left. That seat happens to be behind me. "Great" I thought sarcastically. I heard the chair being pulled from behind me as he sat and pulled his self to the desk.

"Ok class today we wil- Ms. Kagamine, will you please raise your head off the desk" Mr. Kamui said.

At that very moment i felt as everyone's eyes was on me. I wish i didn't have that weird feeling. I hate when people stare at me like i did something.I raised my head off the desk. Heh i was right, everyone was looking at me. I feel like screaming "What the hell are you all looking at?" but i got to keep my cool.

"moving on. Class we will be doing poetry today. Everyone will be working in pairs that i chose"Mr. Kamui said.

The whole class groaned. I heard a few "aw man" and "man i hate this class". I thought this would be great to get away from Akaito and not work with him. Sadly Len and I didn't get paired up. Len got paired up with some other girl while i got paired up with Akaito. I hate my life as of now. The whole time we was in groups, I could feel Len's glaring eyes looking our direction.

"So what are we doing?" Akaito said.

"Oh so you finally talk for once" I commented.

"Heh i'm not always quiet, you know" Akaito said after

"But you do have a way of staring at people" I said back.

"I see you noticed. I can't help it. You're just-"

"Different i know. I been told that many times."

"No. I wasn't going to say that. You're just not as stupid as some of the girls here. You're very smart, pretty, and-"

Akaito grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"-Just like a princess" Akaito said as he smiled at me.

I felt myself blushing. Ok so no one ever told me that before. He's actually the first. I looked away so Akaito wouldn't see my face but I caught Len staring. Instead of him glaring his expression showed pure depression and hurt. He just sadly turned his head and continued to work with his partner. I felt so bad, what am I doing. I'm not even suppose to be falling for his trap. But at the same time I am. The bell rang and everyone gather their things and left out the room. Len rushed out first and didn't even look back to me. I picked up my stuff quickly and rushed after him.

"Len wait for me" I called out after him.

He stopped in his tracks long enough for me to grab him and lead him to a staircase that was empty of students. Before i could even talk about what I was going to tell me, he just got steamed up and saw some tears in his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like him" Len said through his tears.

"But i don't. I was asking him why he kept looking at me. He was the one who kissed my hand" I said.

"But i saw you blush Rin!" Len shouted.

I looked at him speechless. He really wasn't going to believe anything I said anymore, was he? I was a bit heartbroken. I just said nothing afterwards and hung my head down. Len stood in front of me. Literally tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I-i'm so sorry Rin. I didn't m-mean to yell at you" Len managed to say through the much heavy crying.

I wrapped my arms around him and patted his back. He cried more and hugged me back tightly.

"It's alright Len" I said comfortingly.

Len immediately raised his head up and wiped his tears away.

"I'm good" Len said clearing his throat. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh about my nightmare" I said looking down.

After I explained to Len about my nightmare, he looked at me shocked.

"Why would you have a dream like that?" Len asked with wide eyes.

"I-I don't know" I said tearing up.

Len hugged me tightly,as I cried more into his shoulder. The scent of bananas that was coming off Len was making me cry less. At least I know at this moment, I knew I was safe in his arms, at this very moment.

"Rin, I promise nothing like that will ever happen to you. I will be there to protect you." Len said in my ear sweetly. I smiled and closed my eyes as the moment sank in my heart. It was a nice feeling and I didn't want to let go. I heard the doors swing open and saw Meiko standing with Akaito.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think it's ok to be all over my boyfriend?!" Meiko shouted at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back.

"Don't act dumb. Akaito told me you were all over him during class!" Meiko shouted again.

I looked at Akaito and he had a sadist look on his face with a smirk. Just when i thought I just got out of trouble, I find myself in a new situation. Can this day get any worse?


	7. Chapter 6: New Heat Arises

Meiko had a fierce look in her eyes and it was filled with so much anger. And what the hell? it's the other way around. I wasn't the one kissing his hand. Psh if I wanted him, he would already be coming to me not me going to him. I looked at her and walked away, pulling Len behind me.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going? This isn't over Kagamine!" Meiko shouted after me as Len and I left the staircase.

"Wow that was awesome how you just walked away from that" Len said surprised.

"Yeah, i'm a better person. I shouldn't even be stooping to her level cause then she would be seeing my roller to her face" I said calmly.

I may seem like a violent person, but deep down i'm very nice. It's just certain people i don't like, for example Meiko. She just gets under my skin.

"Come on Len, let's go. We got math class now" I said plainly.

At this point I wasn't even rushing to class, I decided i'm too tired to even do all this running for no reason.

"Ok" Len said.

I forgot that I was still pulling him by his hand. Len was blushing when he looked down then I heard him clear his throat. I looked back at him and he gave me the cheesiest smile ever. I laughed and pulled him so we would walk next to each other.

"I don't know what kind of stuff you might do behind my back" I said giggling.

"Ha ha what could i possible do?" Len said chuckling.

"Oh I don't " I said tickling his sides.

Len started laughing that his laugh echoed through the much empty halls. He suddenly grabbed my hands and started tickling me back. I laughed so hard that I backed up into a wall.

"No ha ha stop my sides are hurting" I said laughing.

Len stopped tickling me and was close to my face. I looked in his blue eyes. They had a soft look to them and I felt like everything was slowing down around me. Then Len snapped out of it and cleared his throat. We were both blushing and we looked away from each smiling. We started walking again and was heading towards the staircase. Was I falling for Len? I probably was but I can't be too sure of my feelings as of yet. But those feelings were there, burning in my heart. The feeling of love from a guy who looked safe and who could protect me.

We gotten to class, finally. It felt like we were walking forever but it was a nice walk since we was talking the whole time. We knocked on the door and Ms. Megurine was standing in the door, always cheerful as ever.

"Come on in you two" She said with a smile.

We sat in our seats next to each other and started to do work for her class. It was until 5 minutes into class I heard some murmurs going around in class.

"Oh my gee, did you hear that Meiko and Akaito broke up" some girl whisper to her friend.

"Yeah, Akaito was caught cheating on her with Lily. They were totally making out in the hallway" Her friend responded with a shocked face.

"Oh that sucks. He's probably going out with Lily now" The girl whisper back.

"Yeah, he can't be trusted at all" Her friend whispered back.

Len nudged me at that moment.

"Heh that's what she get for being mean to you earlier" Len whispered to me.

"Ha yeah serves her right" I whispered back with a smile.

Math class went on for some time and it seemed like class was never going to be over. I know I said I loved math, but I rather be home right now, sleeping.

* * *

-Lunch Time-

Len and I was heading towards the lunchroom when i heard Miku's voice echo down the hall, calling my name.

"RIN! WAIT FOR ME AND KAITO!" Miku shouted while dragging Kaito behind her.

"You know I know i can walk on my own two feet Miku!" Kaito shouted.

I laughed at how silly they both looked. Miku and Kaito caught up. Miku seemed fine and Kaito was out of breath.

"Next...time you...drag me...I will..." Kaito was so out of breath that he just waved his hand for us to go ahead of him.

"I just need...to catch m-..." Kaito really seemed like he needed water, so we just walked off and hoped he would be alright.

We walked into the lunchroom to see the whole lunchroom look like a tornado ran through it. All the students watch and looked to who could have done this. Right in the middle of the lunchroom, sitting on the floor was none other than Meiko. She was crying loudly and was throwing stuff around. Wow i would have never imagine a girl like her to have so much anger and strength like this. She looked up with tears streaming down her face and only saw me out of the whole crowd.

"This is all your fault!" Meiko yelled and started charging towards me with her fist.

I covered my face and waited for the impact. But it never came. I uncovered my eyes to see Len was holding back her fist.

"You ever touch Rin and I will knock you out myself" Len said with a serious look.

Meiko stared up at him and lowered her hand then started to cry again. Len grabbed her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Shh it's ok" Len said softly to her.

Meiko pulled away from him slowly and walked out, the now destroyed lunchroom. The students made a path for her, fearing that she was was going to punch them. Len looked back at me as his eyes begin to soften.

"Are you alright?" Len asked worried.

"Yeah i'm fine" I responded back.

Well I did nothing to ruin her relationship. She should be going after Lily, not me. Besides she should have known she was going out with a cheater. I still can't believe Akaito lied to her. What was he trying to do? Get me killed? What an ass.


	8. Chapter 7: Love Within

So after things calmed down after the incident, the principal came down to see what all the commotion was about. He stated that we was going to start eating outside until the lunchroom was repaired. Even he was shocked that a girl could cause so much damage in so little time. Meiko never showed up to school the next day since she was sent to a physic ward. The principal thought she was crazy,so yeah. I was glad since I didn't have to deal with her, but I felt a little bad for her. Len saw that something was bothering me when we were sitting in English Wednesday morning. I noticed that Akaito didn't show up to class either, which made me feel much better.

"Hey, you ok Rin?" Len asked me, since I was being very quiet today.

"Yeah...I'm fine" I responded with such a dull tone.

Len was very worried about me during the whole day. He constantly kept asking me what's wrong and I would respond back by saying nothing's wrong. When we got out of school, Len started dragging me off to somewhere.

"H-hey where are we going?" I asked, since I caught off guard by the sudden move Len did.

He didn't answer me, he just kept dragging me with him. Miku and Kaito was watching me get dragged off and only smiled in my attempt to get free of Len's grasp.

"You guys aren't going to help me?!" I yelled at Miku and Kaito.

"No have fun you two love birds" Miku yelled back with a smile.

Len didn't even stop when Miku said that, he just kept going. Eventually, I got tired and gave up. Len stopped dragging me and he let go of my wrist. What I saw made me almost cry. It was the most beautiful sight I ever seen. He took me to a Sakura no ki Kōen and the trees looked so pretty.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked with a small smile.

"I was waiting all day for you to smile. You been down all day. Anyway this is where I come to relieve all the stress from school. It's special place to me." Len said with his head down.

I ran over to him and hugged him tight. Tears of joy streamed down my face.

"T-thank you Len.." I said through the tears.

I tried to pull away but Len kept a tight grip on me with his hug.

"Huh?" I said quietly.

"Please...just a little bit longer Rin. Can I just hold you? I may never get this chance to hold you like this ever again" Len whispered.

I smiled and just let him hold me. The moment was sweet and seemed everlasting. He pulled back from the hug. Before he walked away, grabbed my face and kissed me gently. Just then, it felt as the world slowed down around us, the breeze blew some of the flowers off the trees. My hair swayed in the air. The kiss was soft and pleasant and I slowly melted within seconds. I gave back the love he wanted for so long as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Our eyes closed as the moment sank in our hearts. It felt as we connected as one. His lips tasted like sweet fresh bananas. When his lips pulled from mines, I couldn't help but to blush. He blushed as well.

"I-i'm sorry" Len said looking down as he unraveled his arms around my waist. I removed my arms from his neck as we just stood in a moment of awkward silence. He cleared his throat and face me.

"So erm you ready to go home?" Len said softly.

"Y-yeah" I said looking down, my face still looking like a tomato.

As we walked the way we came, I noticed that where we were was not far from my house. My hair caressed my face as the breeze went by me gently. I looked at Len, his hair slightly moving from the gentle air. I could never forget what happened it was all too sudden, but I liked it. I wanted more, I wanted to endure the moment longer so it stays in my heart. In my mind. I want to do it again, but i don't know if he would let me. My heart felt as if there was some closure, as if somehow it was repairing itself. I never felt this way before. Not even with Akaito. Akaito just made me feel pretty. Len makes me feel special. Like I feel wanted, feel loved. Maybe I could give him a chance, but that might be a stupid idea.

We walked until we got to my house. Nothing was said between us, only regular goodbyes and a casual hug. I went inside and shut the door behind me. I ran upstairs to my room in tears and locked my door.

"W-why Len? Why do you make my heart feel like this?" I questioned myself.

I cried for about 30 more mins and drifted off to sleep. I didn't even take off my uniform, I just got to lazy to change.

* * *

-Thursday Morning-

I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah i'm up" I said.

The person knocked again.

"Hey i said i'm coming sheesh" I said getting off my bed and putting on my slippers.

The person knocked a third time.

"Omg Ryoku if you knock one more time, I will knock you out myself" I said as i swung the door open.

"Oh sorry Rin didn't mean to wake you" Len said with a scared expression, as he stood in the doorway.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked stammering.

"Oh uh the school was trying to call you but you didn't answer and I came over to see if you was ok. Your brother let me in before he left to go out" Len said.

"Wait I was home alone all this time?" I asked shocked.

"Yep" Len said after.

"Wow but what did the school wanted"

"Oh school's cancelled today because there was another incident" Len said.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked sadly

"No they didn't say" Len said

"Oh. So now what?" i asked

"Want to make me banana pancakes? I swear you make the best pancakes in the world Rin" Len said his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Oh alright" I said giggling.

Well at least i don't have to go to school today, but that means i can hang with Len all day. And that's all that matters.


	9. Chapter 8: Terror

"When the world turns cold and only sadness prevails over the earth. The people can no longer feel the warmth of happiness, they only look dead around here. This once peaceful utopia was alive and well, now it's just a city...a city full of tears and broken dreams..." The person on the TV said.

I sat next to Len as we watched a movie. He picked it out since I didn't know what to watch. I forgot what the name of the movie because I was getting popcorn but I didn't bother to ask. I was so lost in the in the movie, I didn't noticed that Len kept looking at me.

"So tomorrow's the trip, huh?" Len said to me.

"Yep. I'm excited since we're going to be away for a while" I said smiling back.

"Me too. At least we got each other so it won't be boring" Len said.

"I can't wait. In the morning, i'm going to bug the crap out of you" I said

"Haha not if I can get up before you to bother you first" Len said with a smirk.

"Oh is that a challenge I hear?" I questioned him.

"You know it" Len said with strong confidence.

"Oh. It's so on" I said, laughing a bit.

"Oh, it's totally on" Len chuckled back.

* * *

It was 11 now and I begun to get tired. I went to sleep while I laid my head on Len's lap. I found myself in a battlefield, just like in the movie. Only there was no one around, no guns being shot, nothing. I saw a figure, right off to the distance. I walked towards it, but something in the back of my mind was saying "no don't do it". But knowing me, i'm very stubborn and never listen. I walked closer when the figure slowly turned around. It was Akaito. He was covered in blood and had a bloody knife in his hands. When he stepped to the side, I saw Len's lifeless body laying before him. His lifeless eyes stared at me as Akaito's mouth curved into a twisted smile.

"So you think it's ok to leave me and take him? Huh? He never loved you. I DID. You always belong to me, not this piece of crap who can't even protect you" Akaito said with his weird smile.

"No No NO. You're wrong. He does love me. Your just some heartless bastard. Why would you kill him?" I said crying

"Cause he was in the way of our love. Only one can get you, and that one will be me. We are bound to be together forever" Akaito said coming closer to me.

I tried to run but my wrist got pulled back as the chains reappeared. No this can't be happening. I will never be his.

"YoU ArE MiNeS RiN" Akaito said as he stroked my face with the bloody knife.

I woke up quickly, with sweat on my forehead. I sat up straight and turned to see that Len was no longer by my side.

"Len?" I called out. I heard no answer. I called out again and still got no answer. I was beginning to get worried. Then I heard a knock on my front door. I went up to the door slowly and turned the knob, my hands shaking with fear. I opened the door and saw Akaito standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rin" Akaito said with a smile.

I screamed, slammed the door in his face, locked the door (cause you know people would just invite themselves in scary movies) and ran to my room and hid in my closet. What was he doing by my house? How does he even know where I live? Where the hell is Len? With the amount of questions running through my head, I heard footsteps walking down the hall and stopped right. AT. MY. DOOR. I was scared shit less at this point and i wanted to grab a bat and knock the person out. My door opened slowly as the person walked in. I can hear the creaking in my floor as they walked in. I had to keep my mouth shut cause this was like a movie, only its not fake props, its real. The person walked over to the closet and stood for a few seconds. I wanted to cry. I didn't want to be in this situation. Why couldn't I be in a amusement park or something? The person opened the closet door. I didn't see just one person, I saw two more others with the person.

"Rin? I was looking for you" Len said with worriedly.

Miku and Kaito also looked at me with worried expression.

"H-how did you guys get in my house?" I stuttered out the question.

"Oh Len let us in since we had nothing better to do at Kaito's house" Miku said with a smile.

Len held out his hand and pulled me up.

"You ok? When I got back to the couch, you were gone" Len said.

"Yeah, I'm fine now" I said getting out of the closet and closed it back.

"So what shall we do?" Miku asked suddenly.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Oh I know" Len said, breaking out to a smile

"PLAY VIDEO GAMES" Len and Kaito said as if they were twins.

"You do have ice cream right Rin?" Kaito asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes Kaito" I said giggling.

"Kaito, don't make me hit you with my leeks" Miku said

"Sorry Miku" Kaito said rubbing the back of his head.

Me and Len looked at each other and laughed. And then Miku and Kaito joined in too. Len and Kaito rushed down stairs to go play games while Miku and I stayed upstairs and talked.

"So what's up with you lately?" Miku questioned.

"I don't even know. These weird dreams I been having lately" I said, playing with my fingers.

I told her about my nightmares I have been having. She was more worried than surprised.

"Oh wow. That's crazy. Have you told Len yet?" Miku asked

"Not about the one I had today. I told him of the other one" I responed

"Wow. And he showed up at your house today? Oh let me at him. I will smack him to the moon!" Miku yelled out.

I laughed a bit. I know I have friends i can talk to and cheer me up. But i'm still wondering about something, when will these nightmares end. I don't think I can last another night seeing the terror i hope to never come true.


	10. Chapter 9: The Trip

It was getting late and my parents were already in bed. My brother was playing video games with Kaito and Len while Miku and I just looked at them. The clock over the TV read "8:08 p.m". Len had left earlier to go get his suitcase and things for the trip tomorrow. We told Miku and Kaito and it was weird that they were going on the trip too, but they paid for it out of their own pockets. So Miku and Kaito got their stuff too since were all going to be leaving my house together. This was great, the four of us going on a trip together for three weeks. I was starting to dose off when Miku nudged me.

"We should get to bed so we can get up early" Miku said.

"Yeah but come on, one more game please" Kaito pleaded.

"Ugh...fine but you better be upstairs after you're done with this game or else" Miku said pulling out her leaks.

"U-uh yeah Kaito we should go to bed. I mean I don't feel like getting hit with leaks tonight" Len said looking at Miku's leaks with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah i guess your right Len" Kaito said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Hah good boys" Miku said with a smile as she pulled me up to my feet.

"I don't want to walk. I'm too tired" I said as i sunk back down into the couch.

"Len, could you get her?" Miku said looking at Len.

"Yeah i got her" Len replied as he picked up my body. I had enough strength to wrap my arms around his neck and just drift to sleep.

My brother turned off the game and just sat on the couch and watched regular TV while Miku walked up the stairs, Kaito following behind her and Len at the end of the line and then there's me. My lazy behind in Len's arm while i'm sleeping. We got to my room and Len rested me in my bed. It was a bit hot so Miku opened the window slightly so some air can get in.

"Ah much better" Miku said fanning herself.

"I'll get some sheets for us" Len said.

"I'll get some ice cream" Kaito said after.

"Oh no you don't" Miku said grabbing the back of Kaito's collar, pulled him back and made him sit on the floor.

After Len got the sheets, Miku laid with Kaito and were both fast asleep. Len on the other hand couldn't sleep, he just sat in the corner of the room and just stayed quiet.

"Len?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Come lay next to me, please" I whispered.

I heard some shuffling before I felt Len's warm body next to mines.

"You alright?" Len whispered.

"Yeah. Who opened the window?" I asked softly.

"Miku did. She said it was getting a bit stuffy in here" Len whispered back.

"Oh ok" I said before hugging him.

He wrapped his arms back around me and just feeling his warmth made me very sleepy. Len looked at me and brushed some of my hair out of my face. He smiled before going to sleep.

* * *

-Friday Morning:Trip Time-

-Time:4:30 a.m.-

"Hey you two love birds get up!" Miku shouted.

Len jumped out of his sleep and fell over the bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh my bad. You ok Len?" Miku asked in a sad voice.

"Yeah i'll be fine" Len said groaning.

"Good now get your butt up and get ready cause we got to leave here at 7 since the cruise starts at 9:30" Miku said cheerfully.

I got out of bed and walked over Kaito who was still asleep and walked into the bathroom.

"What are you going to do about him?" Len asked, sitting on the bed.

"Oh don't worry about that" Miku said smiling.

I heard someone getting knocked on their head at least about 3 times.

"Ow..." Kaito groaned slightly while rubbing his head.

"COME ON LAZY BUTT, UP AND AT EM'!" I heard Miku shouting.

It surprises me how much energy that girl has in the morning. Even i'm not that energetic in the mornings. After everyone got ready and dressed and brushed their teeth, we went downstairs to get something to eat.

"So how did everyone sleep?" Miku asked smiling.

We all shot her a glare and she just smiled.

"Well I slept great. Especially with my Kaito-kun next me" Miku said hugging Kaito's arm.

He rested his head down cause he was still a bit sleepy. Miku let go of his arm as his head rested down. Len looked at him and then went back to eating. I was busy staring off into space that i wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on. After breakfast (and after Kaito got hit on his head again) we brought our suitcases downstairs.

"Well ready to go guys?" Miku asked excited.

"Yeah!" We all yelled together.

We called a cab and asked him to drive us to the area. We arrived early like around 8:30. When we boarded the ship, that nervous feeling was coming back to me. Something about this trip didn't seem right but i don't know what it could be. Then as the ship moved off, I turned and saw on the other side of the ship that same red hair. But the person disappeared within the crowd. I hope that wasn't who i think it was. But i did not notice that Len was calling me so we could go to our rooms. Miku and Kaito shared a room and Our room was right across from theirs. The feeling of something bad happening did not go away at all. What i did not know, that this trip was going to be my last one...The last time I will ever see my Parents,My brother or Even Len...


	11. Chapter 10: Stirring of Feelings

When Len and I got settled in the room, i was the first one to plop on the bed. The bed was very big and able to hold both of us, without the other one falling off. I didn't even bother to unpack my suitcase since Miku wanted to be the energizer bunny this morning and wake people up at 4:30 in the morning. Len laid on the bed as well and sighed.

"Well now that we got here, we became so tired" Len said

"It's Miku's fault" I said muffling into the pillow.

"Yeah i know" Len said yawning.

I hope Miku and Kaito are doing fine. I hope Miku isn't beating him up again cause he got it pretty bad this morning.

* * *

-In Miku and Kaito's Room-

"Ah such a lovely room" Miku said smiling.

"Yeah i suppose" Kaito said, sitting on the bed.

"Oh come on Kaito. You sound like such a downer" Miku said pouting

"I do not" Kaito said

"Uh huh. Denial will get you no where Kaito" Miku said giggling.

"Ugh whatever" Kaito said laying down.

Kaito's thoughts: *sigh* she is so...different and silly yet i feel myself being pulled towards her. The amount of thoughts that run through my head is inadequate. I can't stop thinking about her. Her green flowing hair that rests by her face when she sleeps, her soft skin that touches my face, her...i don't even think i'm suppose to be thinking about that. But i want to do so many things with her that i feel happy to even get this chance to be in the same room as her. If i asked her what i wanted from her, i might seem selfish. I don't even think that's what she thinks of me in the same way.

"Kaito?" Miku questioned.

"Hm?" Kaito opened his eyes and saw that Miku was sitting on top of him.

"U-uh w-what are you doing?" Kaito's face flushed.

"I wanted to ask you something" Miku said, her eyes all big.

"W-well couldn't you ask me without being on top of me" Kaito said.

"No" Miku simply said and smiled.

"Ugh...fine what is it?" Kaito questioned, not even bothered to argue with her.

Miku leaned down to Kaito's ear and whispered "Please love me? Love me with all you have to offer me". Kaito blushed again.

"H-how long h.."

"Since we were young. I didn't want to tell you cause i didn't know how you felt about me" Miku said sitting up and putting her head down.

"..." Kaito was taken aback by the sudden words.

Miku was about to get off when Kaito grabbed her by the wrist. Miku looked him in the eyes and she noticed his eyes didn't show the same shyness from before. Kaito's eyes were full of lust. He turned over and pinned Miku down to the bed. Miku blushed and wrapped her arms around Kaito's neck, pulling him to her as their lips touched and moved in such smooth motions it was like pure bliss. Then it started to turned to a heated kiss. Kaito put his hand under Miku's shirt and felt her warm skin on his hand. Miku shivered at his touch.

"Kaito..." Miku whimpered silently in his ear.

It was like music to his ear, as if she was begging for him to be inside.

* * *

-Meanwhile back in Rin and Len's room-

Len went out to go see how Miku and Kaito were doing. He came back with his face looking red and he was chuckling a bit.

"What happened?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Miku and Kaito are doing it" Len whispered so that he would bust out into laughter.

"Wait doing what?" I was a bit confused cause they could have been playing a card game or something.

Len came to me and whispered what they were doing, my face was red and I grabbed a pillow and covered my face.

"Oh my gosh. Really?"

"Yeah I heard Miku say his name" Len chuckled.

"Wow" I said with wide eyes.

"And I kinda heard them talking before it went quiet" Len said after.

"Ok let's not talk about shouldn't even be snooping in their business" I said putting the pillow down on the bed.

"Haha fine" Len said sitting next to me.

My face was going red again cause i couldn't get that thought out of my mind, Miku and Kaito doing..THAT. And Len sitting next to me was not helping.

"You alright Rin?" Len asked

"Yeah i'm fine" I replied simply

"Does it surprise you that much?" He question

"Yeah it kinda does" I said putting my head down.

"I suppose it would surprise you since you aren't used to it" Len said getting up.

I grabbed his hand, he looked at me and i looked back at him. He sat back down and stared in my eyes. Maybe, just maybe if we try i can forget about my worries.

"Len?" I questioned

"Yeah?" Len answered

"I-..." I stopped, looked at Len then ran out the room.

Len just sat on the bed with wide eyes and with a worried expression on his face.

Len's POV: What was that about? I hope I didn't do anything wrong...I should go look for her though and find out what's wrong with her. I got up and walked out the door tat lead out. I wonder where i should look first? Rin did wanted to go and look around the ship. Maybe went to the video arcade room.

I stopped running to caught my breath. Why did i run? Man i'm so stupid. Well, at least the weather is nice today. Then a pair of hands covered my eyes dragged me off somewhere. Well this cruise isn't off to a good start for me.


	12. Chapter 11: Surprises and Love (Part 1)

me: Hello ^_^. In this week's chapter there is a special guest coming into the story and a there is going to be a... . *whispers: a sex scene o.o*

But anyway i'll try and update soon. .

rin: Ooo can i tell them the surprise? :D

me: no rin, you'll spoil the surprise

rin: awe v.v

* * *

Rin's POV: I was being dragged off to who knows where, scared out of my mind. Why didn't i stay in the room like a good girl and just lay on my bed. Maybe if i didn't run away from Len, none of this would have happened. It's a good thing that i didn't say anything cause what if this person had a knife, he could stab me and i would die. The person stopped and uncovered my eyes, we were over by the pool area.

"So you can't say hi to me anymore Rin?" The person behind me asked. I could tell he was smiling since his voice sounded really happy.

I turned to see Mikuo. I gasped and smiling very widely then jumped on him, giving him a big hug. It has been at least 2 years since i seen him. He moved with his dad and Miku stayed with her mom so that's why i never see him when i visit Miku.

"I-i can't...breathe" He said smiling

"Oh i'm sorry" I said unraveling my arms from his neck.

"It's ok. So how you been? Haven't seen you in like forever" Mikuo said

"I been fine. How about you?" I replied, giggling a bit.

"Eh could have been better i guess, but i'm getting through it. So what are you up to? On vacation with family?"

"Nah friends. Your sister is here too"

"OMG she's here?!" He asked as his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Yeah she came with Kaito"

"Oh ok, I'll go surprise her later. So who did you come with?"

"I came with Len but since you dragged me off i don't know where he is" I said giggling.

"I'm sorry about that, i just wanted to surprise you" Mikuo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We should get back, Len is probably worried about you" He said looking at me.

"Yeah you're right" I said smiling.

We walked back the way we came and spotted Len, as if he lost a watch or something.

"Len!" I said running over to him.

"Oh Rin, you had me worried. Don't ever run off like that again, ok?"

"Ok" i said smiling.

Mikuo walked over to us and Len's expression went from worried to surprised.

"M-mikuo, what're you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation, just like you" Mikuo said smiling.

"Man it's good to see you, thought you left us for good" Len said giving Mikuo a hug

Mikuo hugged back, smiling.

"Aw look at the cute couple. Well now that you guys had your little bromance moment we can go hang out at the arcade for a bit" I said interrupting their "moment" and giggling.

Len and Mikuo pulled away with their faces both red and both rubbing the back of their neck.

"Yeah let's go" Len said chuckling

"Ok" Mikuo and I said at the same time.

* * *

-Back in Miku and Kaito's room-

The sounds of Miku's whimpering in Kaito's ear was enough to make Kaito go into a frenzy. Gentle kisses was placed on Miku's neck. This was making her lose her mind.

"Kaito...please don't tease me like that" Miku said softly

"But i like hearing you like this Miku" Kaito said muffling in her neck.

The sensation was enough to send shivers down her spine. Kaito raised Miku's shirt over her head. The site was beautiful for him. Her fair skin along with the blue curls that laid beside her. Miku felt ashamed and tried to cover herself up with her arms. Her face flushed a bright red.

"Miku don't be ashamed, your body looks tasty" Kaito said licking his lips.

"H-hey don't say things like that" Miku said closing her eyes.

Kaito unwrapped her arms from her body and placed himself on top of her. Kaito went in for another kiss and caressed her skin that laid under him now. She shivered more. Miku was being teased and did not like it, she was begging for more. She just wanted him, all of him. The kiss was passionate and made Miku melt. Kaito knew that he had Miku in the palm of his hand. He un-clipped her bra, took it off and threw it onto the ground. Miku whimpered softly in the nook of Kaito's neck. He caress her boobs and tease her nipples with his thumb.

"K-kaito" she moaned softly while closing her eyes tightly.


	13. Chapter 12: Surprises and Love (Part 2)

me: ok part two. Enjoy ^_^...please don't get creeped out about the scene you are about to read... O_O

* * *

Kaito continues to caress and gently massage Miku's boob. She still whimpers to his touch. Then he places soft kisses along her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses and kisses her nipple. She moans at the new sensation that ripples through her body, which is now hot and bothered. Kaito's proceeds on hearing the low moans that leaves Miku's mouth. Kaito's sucks her right nipple while massaged the left. Moans then start to pour out of Miku as she wriggles slightly under him. Kaito bites down gently on her nipple, but not so hard. She moans again.

"K-kaito" She moaned.

"Hm?" Kaito hummed onto her nipple. The feeling sent shivers down her spine and his teeth still caught hold of her nipple.

"S-stop teasing me Kaito-kun" Miku whimpers.

Kaito releases her nipple and goes up to her face.

"Then tell me what do you want" Kaito said lustfully in Miku's ear. Miku blushed, but didn't say anything.

Kaito takes his hand and rubs on vagina through her underwear, which were wet with Miku's juices.

"Someone's wet" Kaito smirked.

Miku blushed redder and covered her face. Kaito continues to rub and little moans escape Miku's mouth once more. Kaito loved hearing her moans. Kaito slipped the panties down and threw them on the floor. Kaito examined her body once more. He couldn't control his self anymore, he was ready to devoured her all in one swift movement. There was a small knock on the door, Miku turned her head towards the door and sat up as if she was going to get her clothes, but Kaito pushed her back down and raised her arms over her head. Miku was shocked and mouthed to Kaito "n-no don't do it" There was another knock. Kaito hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his pants and boxers down. Miku looked down at Kaito's member and her eyes were wide open. Kaito pinned her arms back over her head once more and was ready to plunge inside of her. The person knocked again and said "Room Service". Kaito didn't even wait, he rubbed his member against Miku's vagina and pushed it inside her. The loudest moaned yet escaped her mouth. The person didn't bothered to knock again, all that was heard was a faint "I'll just come back later then".

"K-kaito you j-jerk" Miku moaned loud as Kaito continue to pump inside her warm but soft hole.

"Miku you know you wanted this as much as i did" Kaito hissed softly in Miku's ear.

Kaito kissed Miku's neck once more and Miku wrapped her legs around his waist. Miku knew that Kaito was right, she been wanting this for a while, hopefully the person who was knocking on the door didn't mind the mess that was to come.

* * *

-In the video arcade with Rin, Len, and Mikuo-

Rin's Pov: So we finally made it to the arcade and boy it felt like heaven to Len. The way he was bouncing up and down like a little kid, all i could do was giggle at him.

"Man where is Kaito when i need him" Len whined.

"He's probably back in the room with Miku" Mikuo added

"Oh yeah doing- ow what was that for?" Len said rubbing his arm as he glared at me.

"Don't you dare say it" I said glaring back.

"Ok ok i won't meanie" Len said pouting.

Mikuo looked at us like we was crazy and just shrugged it off with a smile.

Mikuo and Len walked off to go play games while i just roamed around the giant arcade. I'm glad that Mikuo is here to enjoy the vacation. I feel like i'm going to run into other people, maybe from our school. I was dosing off when a girl ran into as we both fell backwards. I rubbed my head. The girl sat up and said sorry over and over.

"It's alright" I said looking at the girl. I was a bit shocked to who i saw. It was Gumi. She was part of Meiko's gang. Wait if she's here that means...

"Oh hey you're Rin right?" Gumi said tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Yeah" i said responding to her question.

"Well i'm sorry for bumping into you, i was looking for Meiko" Gumo said worried.

My eyes opened wide at the name. Oh no, why is she here too. I thought they put her in a crazy ward.

"I thought she was in a crazy ward"

"Well they suggested she go on a well deserved vacation. But she was chasing after Akaito" She said after wards.

It's bad enough i had to deal with her at school. Now she's on the same cruise as me with that insane jerk. Can things get any worse?


	14. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

After Gumi told me that Meiko and Akaito was on the same cruise, i just felt like dying. I wish someone would stab me right now so i don't have to deal with this. Who the hell wanted Meiko and the gang here, even though i have nothing against Gumi, she's really nice even when she's around Meiko. The word why kept replaying in my mind. Len was trying to shake me from my trance but i would not budge.

"Are you here with family?" Len questioned Gumi since he gave up trying to wake me from my little daydream.

"Nah, just Meiko and Akaito. I don't know why he choice this cruise, i guess Akaito overheard someone from our school was going on the same cruise" Gumi said with a smile.

I really wanted to die at that point. What the fuck was that asshole thinking? He's probably still trying to follow me. Nah i'm probably over thinking this. I mean why would he be after me. Just then flashes of my nightmares from before came back. I gasped earning a look from Len, Mikuo and Gumi.

"I-I sorry i got to go" I said before rushing off.

"Rin!" Mikuo and Len called out after me.

"Um is she alright?" Gumi asked Len with a worried look.

"I don't know, but i hope so" Len said

"Alright we'll go look for her then" Mikuo said pulling on Len's wrist.

"Ok. I guess we'll see you later Gumi"

"Sure thing. I hope you guys find her" Gumi said waving as she left the arcade.

Mikuo and Len left after and went on the search. I kept running and bumped into someone causing us to fall on our backs.

"Ow~" The person said rubbing his head.

"I-i'm sorry" i said standing up and bowing to the person

"It's alright" the person said.

I looked up to meet the same crimson eyes i hoped to not see ever again.

"It's you" i said backing up

"Heh weird how you bump into me. My hotness must of attracted you" Akaito said with a smirk.

"Pfft, what hotness?" I thought in my head.

"Well i'm going to just leave now" i said turning away from him. He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

"Where you going? Come on just hang with me for a while" Akaito said smiling.

"Um no thanks. I don't want to be in my grave right now" I said pulling my wrist from his hand, but his grip was tight i couldn't pull away.

Akaito backed me up to a wall and raised my face up with his finger.

"You scared of me Rin?" Akaito said in a low but yet deep voice.

I stared up at him, words couldn't form. I was stuck and i felt like my body just froze. I feel like he's staring into my soul. I gulped and he smirked. Len, Mikuo, someone, please come help me.

* * *

-Back with Miku and Kaito-

Kaito's POV: After the whole little episode that happened, Miku and we cleaned up the room, took a shower, changed our clothes and decided to go find the others since we figured they wouldn't be in the room. Rin did say she wanted to explore the boat when she first got on the cruise. We knocked on the door anyway cause they might have came back.

"See told you they wouldn't be here" Miku said turning to me.

"So where do we begin to go look then?" I asked.

"Not sure" Miku said before walking down the hall. I just followed behind her to see where she was going off to. We past an arcade. Man, Len would love to go here. Maybe after i find him we can come back and play some games. Just then Miku got bumped into, but she didn't fall.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Miku yelled at the guy that was laying on the floor.

"I-i'm sorry" the guy said rubbing his head. Miku stared at him with wide eyes.

"B-brother?"

The boy stared up at Miku, and i recognize the face. It was Mikuo, Miku's little brother. Miku kneel down to Mikuo and gave him a big hug.

"Brother I missed you so much" Miku said happily.

"I missed you too" Mikuo muffled into Miku's shirt.

Len came rushing up to us a short while after. He was out of breath.

"What's wrong that you you guys had to be rushing?" I asked

"We...were...looking...for...Rin" Len manage to say.

"Where did she go?" Miku asked sadly

"We don't know, last time we saw her she was with us at the arcade but she suddenly ran out without really saying anything to us" Mikuo said.

Miku stood up and pulled her brother up to standing.

"Well now that we are together, let's all go look for her" Miku said

"Yeah, i really hope she's ok" I said after

"Me too" Len said quietly while resting his head down.

* * *

Rin's POV: Akaito never let go of me, i felt as if i was defeated by this guy. What does he really want from me?

"I want you Rin" Akaito voice said with a low growl.

"B-but why me?" I asked shivering

"Because you're so precious and beautiful" Akaito said stroking my face with his finer. He then grabbed me, making me follow him. His grip was way too tight on my wrist, i felt like he was trying to break my wrist.

"S-stop you're hurting me" I cried softly

"Don't worry, the fun has yet to begin" Akaito said smirking.

"Rin!" I heard a faint scream come from behind me. I recognize that voice, It was Len's.

Akaito grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and dashed down the hall, making sure he was out of Len's eyesight.

"Len!" I screamed, but my scream got lower and quieter as Akaito kept running.

"Damn it, he's too fast" Len said panting and stopping for a break.

"Yeah no kidding, that guy must have taken up track" Mikuo said sitting on the floor, panting as well.

"Fuck. I promised to protect her. Now that she's in the hand of the jackass, i won't be able to find her now" Len said holding his head down as he slid down a wall.

"Len don't worry, we will find her, even if that means i got to beat the crap out of him with my leeks" Miku said holding up her leeks with fierce eyes.

"Yeah so don't give up, you got us to help you" Kaito said comforting Len.

"Thanks guys" Len said holding his head.

"Now let's go get Rin back!" Miku yelled, running down the hall, with the others following behind her.


	15. Chapter 14: Hurt

I felt paralyzed. I opened my eyes and all I see is nothing but darkness. I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Ow…where am I?" I reached my hands in front of me.

A wall, I must be in a closed space, maybe a closet. I used my hands to help myself get up. I felt around the wall until my hand brushed against a doorknob. Was I ready for what might happen next? What if I get attacked? I won't be able to defend myself in the state I'm in now. Why do I feel so weak? I turned the knob as the bright lights blinded me. I see that I'm in a room. Similar to the room I share with Len.

"Len..." I whispered to myself.

I looked around. Akaito doesn't seem to be around. He must have left. Just to be sure I walked slowly to the main door as the bathroom door creaked open slowly. Well damn I was so close to freedom. Akaito stepped out with his shirt off and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ok this is not the time for a fan girl moment and to have a bloody nose" I thought to myself.

Before he looked up at me I stepped away from the door and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey you ok?" Akaito looked at me.

"Um…y-yeah why does it matter to you?" I said not looking at him.

"Your nose is bleeding" Akaito pointed out.

Damn you nose!

"Well don't stand there hand me a towel or something" I said

He threw a towel at my head. Sheesh could be a little nice with the towel throwing you know. I used the towel and held it to my nose and tilted my head back.

"So do you mind telling me why did I wake up in a closet?" I said giving him a straight face.

"No reason. Just decided to throw you in there" Akaito said smirking.

What a jerk. Oh he's going to pay with his life.

"Wow. What a nice way to treat a girl" I said scoffing.

"But that doesn't matter. At least I have you to myself" Akaito said walking over to me.

Oh no don't you come over here with your half naked body. I looked at him and stared at his body. Damn it, why the heck am I looking at his body.

"You like what you see?" Akaito asked

"You wished" I said rolling my eyes.

"Mm I like them feisty" Akaito said licking his lips.

-Meanwhile back to Len and the gang-

"So where should we start looking?" Len asked everyone.

Miku was clueless, as was Kaito and Mikuo.

"Well we should start in the places we haven't checked" Mikuo said.

"Like where, I feel like we searched this whole boat" Kaito said.

"Hm maybe not everywhere" Miku said after.

"Hey guys" Gumi said, surprising everyone.

"Oh my goober, you scared me" Miku said latching onto Kaito.

"Oh I'm sorry" Gumi said with a cute giggle. "So what are you guys up to?"

"We're looking for Akaito" Len said

"He stole something of Len's" Miku said

"She's not mines" Len said blushing

"Not yet" Miku said giggle

"Ugh! Whatever…" Len said stomping off.

"Oh I can help you find him. I saw him go into his room with Rin"

"You did?" Len said rushing over to Gumi."

"Yeah" Gumi said as she hands Len a piece of paper. "That's his room number. You can't miss it"

"Thanks Gumi" Len said

"No problem. Wait can I come with you, I want to see someone get beat up today"

"You sure can" Miku said holding up her leeks.

"Sis, where do you put those?" Mikuo asked

"You don't need to know…" Miku said looking at Mikuo

"Ok then" Mikuo said backing away from Miku

-Back to Rin and Akaito (just because the jerk doesn't deserve to be first in this transition lol)-

Rin's POV: I backed up against a wall

"Don't come near me" I said glaring at him.

"Oh come on Rin. Don't make this hard" Akaito said coming close to me.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" I said barking at him.

"I told you. I want you Rin" Akaito said smiling as he was close to me, face to face his lips inches from mines.

At this point my body froze up, and my mind was blank. Come on body, do something, don't do this to me right now. Akaito turn my head, as if he was admiring my face.

"You smell sweet Rin" Akaito said licking my neck.

I shivered slightly and whimpered.

"Rin…" Akaito whispered in my ear. I couldn't respond. My mouth wouldn't form words. "Just be mines" he continues.

But I couldn't be his. I wanted to Be Len's. I loved Len, not Akaito. Just then my senses came back when my mind flooded with Len. I pushed Akaito away from me; I pushed him hard enough to land him on the floor.

"I want to be Len's. Not yours" I stated simply.

Akaito chuckled sat leaning against the bed. "And how are you sure that Len wants you to be his?"

His question made my heart ache a little.

"WELL HE DOES….he said he did" I said backing down. I felt weak now, as if Akaito defeated me. Akaito stared at me with wide eyes; he stood up and walked over to me and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry…." He murmured in my ear. EH? Did he just apologize? I must be going crazy.

"I know how you feel about him. I just wanted someone like you. Not crazy like Meiko. I must have caused you so many problems since the last week in school. I'm sorry. Can't we just be friends?" I heard his voice breaking when he asked. He's crying? Oh great now I feel bad for him.

"Yeah we can be friends" I said hugging him back. I felt tears hit my shoulders. He must have gone through a lot for him to be breaking down in front of me and cry. I pulled back and wiped the tears from his cheek. Akaito looked up at me, his eyes still full of hurt and sadness. I wonder was I being stupid to trust him or was he really sorry. My heart wasn't really sure right now.


	16. Chapter 15: Back

Me: Hey what's up guys. Sorry i haven't been updating, I had Graduation, End of the Year Trip, and Vacation. Now time for a new chapter, maybe more surprises, more twist and turns , and maybe snuggling lol. Well enjoy.

* * *

LAST TIME ON:Silence in the Dark:

"I know how you feel about him. I just wanted someone like you. Not crazy like Meiko. I must have caused you so many problems since the last week in school. I'm sorry. Can't we just be friends?"..."Yeah we can be friends" I said hugging him back. I felt tears hit my shoulders... I wonder was I being stupid to trust him or was he really sorry. My heart wasn't really sure right now.

AND NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY :D

* * *

It was really weird for Akaito to just come and become so nice to me. I have a feelings to not trust him, but he seems so sincere. Maybe Meiko has being poisoning his mind, like the bitch she is. I was dozing off in my thought that i didn't notice Akaito waving his hand in my face.

"Huh?" I question snapping back to reality

"Oh, you're ok. I thought you were dead. You was sitting just saying nothing" Akaito said looking at me.

"No, no, no i was just thinking" I said to reassure him. After the little episode that happened with Akaito crying, he decided to put on some shorts.

"So, why does Meiko chase after you most of the time?" I asked looking at him. Since i'm sitting here might as well get some answers.

"She gets attached, its quite annoying to be honest. She calls my house everyday, even early in the morning to make sure i come see her. I hate her even being near me, she literally scares me. And that's surprising for a guy like me to be scared of a girl" Akaito answered looking down.

Ok, Meiko being a boy crazy chick: check. Sheesh i bet she can't even be in the same room with a boy without raping the guy in his sleep.

"We should go look for your friends, they must be worried about you" Akaito said looking at me.

"Ok" i answered simply. I know Len must be losing his mind right now. Before we even got up i her a loud bang on the door what could have scared me out of my skin. Muffled talking was all i could hear.

"Akaito! i know you're in there with Rin!" The voice shouted. That sounded like Miku, and i'm pretty sure she's holding her leeks at this point. If i tell her what just happen, i might just get smacked too. Akaito hid behind me shaking. I chuckled a bit at the sudden action but walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Miku had the leeks raised her head and slowly lowered her arms down to her sides.

"Oh Rin, you're ok" Miku said smiling a bit. "But could you move slightly over, so i can knock him out!" Miku said raising her leeks over her head.

"No no no no Miku. Don't. He's alright by me" I said, hoping to reassure her.

Miku and everyone else gave me the "what-the-hell?" and Miku calmly said "Well...ok then" lowering her arms by her side.

I looked over to Len where he didn't even look at me.

"Um I should...go...put some clothes on" Akaito said softly, still hiding behind me.

"Yeah you should" I said. Akaito bowed to everyone, said he was sorry and gently pushed me out into the hallway and closed the door so he could put on some clothes.

I rushed over to Len and jumped on his back, to my surprised he hooked his arms around my leg.

"Good to have you back Rin" Len said softly

"Thanks" I said resting my chin in the nook of his neck. I felt him tense up a bit, then relaxed.

* * *

"...so yeah, really sorry about that" Akaito said bowing to Miku like she was a queen.

"Hm, i like this one, he treats me like royalty" Miku said smiling. "You'll be Gumi's servant till the vacation is over. Rin already got someone to take care of her" Miku stated afterwards, giggling.

Len blushed and cleared his throat "w-whatever, im going back to the room"

"So you ok with that Gumi?" Miku asked Gumi

"Yeah sure. It would be nice to have someone carry me once in a while" Gumi said smiling at Akaito

"Eh, im fine with it" Akaito reply back with a smile.

"Hey, where's Meiko?" I asked suddenly

Everyone looked at it each other with clueless expression. Then we heard a loud scream and heard heavy footsteps. I turned my head to see Meiko running down the hall, past us while being chased down.

"Well there's your answer Rin" Miku said blinking with wide eyes.

"She seems to never stay outta trouble, does she?" Gumi asked

"I don't think so" Akaito said face palming his self. Well at least we have another friend on board, good thing we worked stuff out.

"Hey guys, there's a mystery dinner going on tonight, wanna go?" Gumi asked

"Yeah" we all reply in unison. I hope this mystery dinner goes well, I wonder what's going to happen.


End file.
